


Fluffball

by httpsuh



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mad Dog! lumark au, Puppy! Mark Lee, Soft Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, enjoy/?, nah idk how to tag bye, so here you go, theres no angst here hello, this is actually part of nasya's au narration but i went overboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsuh/pseuds/httpsuh
Summary: One day, Yukhei was observing Mark's twitching ears and wonder how it felt because it looks super soft
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Fluffball

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just chilling when i see @puku2pang_ posted a part of her lumark mad dog au but fluff, FLUFF!!!! and it's so cute then boom inspiration hits me like a lightning so enjoy

"Stop staring at me like that!"

Who cares about time, Yukhei was there, the sunlight was peeking from a gap of his curtains. He was playing with his pen, spinning it on his right hand as he absentmindedly stared at a pair of ears twitching not so far around him, that was Marks, the boy sat few feet from him across the room, organizing his documents that were scattered around.

Mark do realize he was staring, but he didn't expect the amount of uncomfortable feeling that made him switch positions a few time before speaking up.

The spinning motion the pen made stops, Yukhei raised his eyebrows. "Like what?" he asked, not that he actually don't know but it's satisfying looking at him like that.

Reminded him of a little actual puppy.

Mark scoffs, rolling his eyes as he said. "Like… that!" he pointed out, carefully putting down the pile of paper he had organized a few while ago. "Like you want to do something to me or… whatever! Just stop looking!"

Yukhei giggled. "Okay cute pup," he said, not actually owning his words he kept his gaze at the twitch the pair of Mark's ear made.

Mark's  _ fluffy  _ ear, rephrase that.

Aside from the pout that made Mark looks oddly much cuter than he already is, a thought slipped into Yukhei's head.

"Mark how does your ears feel."

Maybe that was the worst thing to describe an  _ I want to touch your ears  _ kind of feeling, or an  _ your ears looks intriguing  _ kind of thing, he don’t know. He said that as if he wanted to devour those fluffy ears, for whatever reason.

"What?"

The weird silence between the two of them can already tell how he phrased his feelings so  _ so  _ wrongly.

Yukhei coughs. "Never mind that question, come here."

And maybe Yukhei couldn't hid his smile when he saw the little one came closer by crawling, making the other even more upset by it. "Oh come on stop laughing!" Mark's voice were mad enough to indicate that he's annoyed, though Yukhei didn't care, rather he laughed louder, watching how the frown bends down even more and how Mark were getting ready to leave if only Yukhei didn't hold him still in place.

"Okay okay I'm sorry about that, don't leave."

"Only if you stop laughing."

Indeed it took Yukhei a few while before he could contain his laughter wholefully.

So then here they are, sitting side by side in the same sofa because Yukhei keep clutching onto Mark like he's about to get loose in a zoo, while Mark mind his own business getting back to organizing the piling paper Yukhei has Yukhei got back to his previous activity, spinning his own pen intensively.

His thoughts didn't sit still, rather it flows like a waterfall.

_ Should I ask?  _ the thoughts spoke,  _ or should I not? If I do then what if he gets uncomfortable and it gets awkward again? _

_ But he really looks like a fluffy pup, I want to touch those ears— wait no that sounds weird, really weird. _ His hands kept playing with the only thing that could keep track of his own thoughts, half aware of his own surrounding, Mark tilted his head to watch Yukhei's expression change and how his eyebrows sometimes twitched in resonance.

It all stopped when Yukhei feel a touch on his wrist. "Hey, Yukhei? Are you okay?" that voice called, in a worried tone.

"Hm, yeah I think I am—"

That thought changes when he saw Mark went puppy eyed on him, with the both of his hands  _ pawed  _ on his wrist.

_ Fuck. _

He's clearly  _ not  _ fine with this. Like at all.

As he accidentally dropped his pen on the floor way across the room, he don’t even know how did he tossed his pen out  _ that  _ far but he did, making a clear  _ clinking  _ sound in the room, he shifted, making Mark flinches away due to how he looks.

_ determined. _

_ What on earth is this man even thinking about. _

But when Yukhei put the palm of his hand on Mark's head his thought went  _ oh _ , and  _ this feels great. _

He might or might not purr _a_ _little._

Yukhei's eyes went sparkly, as he just discovered the _ invention of the year _ his eyebrows lifted, never really expected his ears would be  _ this  _ fluffy he continuously patting his head, rubbing it in a continuous motion until he noticed how Mark wiggled his tail.

Yukhei's lips lilted. "You liked it?"

That brought Mark back to reality as he realized the other just asked him a question. "What was that?"

"This," he repeated the way he patted Mark's ear earlier and noticed the same wiggling tail motion Mark did earlier, giggling when he realized the  _ puppy  _ shivers in pleasure . "You liked it huh."

"Why are you treating me like a puppy," 

The irritated sound Mark made didn't prove otherwise that he didn't like it, for how hard Mark refused to enjoy it it  _ does  _ really feels good. Yukhei smile even wide. "You look like one, whether you like it or not," he rubbed the inner part of Mark's ear faintly hearing a little. "Oh," from the other, watching how Mark enjoyed his  _ touch,  _ leaning in as if he’s asking for  _ more. _

That really does sounds weird.

He kept massaging the inner part of Mark’s ear.  _ fluffy fluffy fluffy  _ is all he could think about as he saw Mark slowly putting away the piling documents he told him to sort before, Mark shifted to kneel in front of him as the both of his hands gripping on Yukhei's thighs, that multifunctional grip is to hold his weight along with making it as a _stress ball_ __ every time he felt…. Euphoric?

Oddly enough Mark himself couldn't even explain how good this felt to him.

"Um, Yukhei when will you stop?" Yukhei stopped himself when he saw a reddened faced Mark shifting his eyes upward to meet his. "What? You don't like it?" Yukhei really planned to stop if Mark wanted to, he was ready to stop.

But all Mark said is. "N-no, just make it fast, your documents… Still has lots that I haven't sort."

"Oh," Yukhei didn't know what to do, so he kept his hands in the air like that. "Okay," he said, as he intensively staring at those twitching ears.

"Can I bend them?"

"Ben— what?"

Those ears looks so impossibly flexible, like he could bend them in anyways no one could imagine— not in a way that could hurt him he's not that cruel, anyways, yeah. Yukhei's stare got Mark huffing feeling amazed by how enthusiastic he look. "Does my ears really intrigued you?"

Mark didn’t know if it's only him or Yukhei's eyes does sparkled when he nodded, confirming his question. "God," Mark then giggled. "Sure, bend it."

"Wait really?"

Mark nodded, lilting his head offering a clearer view of those white fluffy ears that got Yukhei so infatuated with earlier, Yukhei’s eyes widened when he realized the pair of eyes twitched. "Won't it hurt you?" then he asked out of curiosity before actually testing it, bending it to the front, to the left. It does tickles but it did not hurt him in any way. "No it won't," Mark then finally spoke.

You know that 'u' face someone made when they feel oddly giggly and good when someone squish them? That's how Mark looked right now, squishy. As Yukhei continuously  _ experimented  _ on his ears and face until he got an idea.

"Mark, stay still okay."

He won't move anyway.

Still, with that wiggling tail, Mark nodded, getting ready for whatever bullshit Yukhei is about to do.

Yukhei took a deep breath, before he brushes his hands upon those ears.

Pressing them down looking at how it disappears inside his big hands,  _ oh, cute  _ he thought, giggling to himself. Not even sparing Mark and his curious innocent face a glance.

As he let go of his hold, his eyes widened when Mark's ears literally  _ plopped  _ back up.

He was frozen, statue-ed, freezed in spot. "Yukhei?" the same voice called.

_ That did not freaking help. _

He did it again, over and over, watching the other's fluffy ear plopping back up as Mark wags his tails along with how Mark tilted his head in confusion. Yukhei felt like he was about to combust.

"Mark."

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I do this all day?"

The last time he did it, Mark did not hide his genuine curiosity when Yukhei watches the two pair of ears plopping back up, wiggling for a few seconds before it stayed still and let me tell you this.

He felt his heart just dropped.

And he threw himself to the floor right after, muffling screams of devastation his body shakes as Mark in the backgrounds could only ask the same question and variations of "Are you okay?" that would have the exact same answer as a response.

_ I'm not fucking okay you fucking fluffy fluffball. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> anyways follow me on Twitter @saturnsuhs haha


End file.
